


Don't Need No Clyde

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Heist AU, Sex, Theft, all that sexy goodness, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the best prompt I have ever received. Deleanor as high-class thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need No Clyde

"Did you know that 'stiletto' is actually the Italian word for a skinny knife?" Eleanor murmured conversationally, her lips barely brushing the shell of Danielle's left ear. Dani quirked an eyebrow to indicate her interest, without ever once removing her eyes from the model sauntering down the runway before them.

This was daring, even by their standards.Yes, they were the best thieves in the EU and no, she doubt their abilities to pull it off, and yet. And yet it wasn't the heist that would prove difficult. Oh sure, sneaking backstage between runs and snatching the priceless garments off the racks was no easy task, but the real challenge was getting rid of them afterward. Some buyer in Asia, maybe that she-devil in Shanghai who'd bought one of  McQueen's tuxedo sets last time, would no doubt take an interest. Or the corporation in Singapore that had flown them out for a luxe vacation in thanks for a job well done. The sex afterward had been mind-blowing and the edge of Dani's lips curl unconsciously at the memory. El had gone down on her for  _hours_ , it had seemed. But then Eleanor Calder was like the fucking Energizer Bunny, pun intended.

There was a break between sets now, and El rose out of her chair, giving Danielle just a brief moment to appreciate the long line of her calves, sharply defined in her spiked Louboutin heels. In a second, Danielle, too, was on her feet, clicking away behind Eleanor.

El was rifling distractedly through her black crocodile leather Birkin, checking and re-checking for all the little necessities. She was so fond of her bag; it had been a 3-month anniversary present from Dani, and it came along on all of their jobs. Even after that one times she'd sort of had to beat a security guard with it because she'd fumbled with a key for just a hair too long (that was a good heist, lots of heavy jewelry in the bag to make the knob regret his decision). It had taken several days and thousands of pounds to get the blood stains removed properly.

But now Dani's pulling laminated passes out of her Cesare Paciotti ( _that's where they were_ ) and flashing them at a guard, a practiced look of boredom etched across her face.

 

Within the hour, they were scrambling up a back stairwell, professionalism momentarily forgotten as their muffled laughter bounced and echoed against the smooth concrete. Dani grabbed El's hand, giddy with success as they broke out onto the roof. There was their helicopter, waiting patiently amongst the other pampered guests' rides. There had been a time, back when they were still getting started, when heli-jacking had been necessary, but now they could more than afford to escape in style. The cabin was well-stocked with caviar and Dom Perignon and Harold, the pilot, was cheerful in opening the doors and helping them settle before taking off. 

Between swapping lipstick painted kisses, Danielle and Eleanor toasted yet another successful job completed and by the time the Parisian skyline had faded, they were properly sloshed, indecently handsy, and eturnally grateful for the partition between Harold and themselves. 

"You know, I think we should give back to the little people," Eleanor observed in a throaty whisper and Danielle trailed lovebites across her collarbone.

"Oh?" Dani pressed a kiss to her neck, where El's jawline began.

"Make it rain over Trafalgar's."

"Like bloody Robin Hood, innit?" Dani chuckled, but already, her hand was in her bag, fingers deftly peeling apart hundred pound notes as El worked the window open.

"Cheers!" they called out into the night air, watching the notes flutter down like the brightly colored ashes of some great disaster.

"Harold, to the penthouse, if you would," El instructed.

"Still in the meat-packing district?" he called back. Danielle assented before pinning Eleanor to her chair and whispering rude things in her ear. She could feel the heat radiating from El's lap.

Within 20 minutes Harold had dropped them off and the goods were securely stashed in the big safe until a buyer could be located.

"I have Lady Grey," El announced, strolling through their lounge with a snuff box and an ornate pipe, wearing nothing but a pair of silk thigh-highs and a strand of pearls. Lady Grey was their name for the kush they bough off of that little old Afgani man in the Underground (they couldn't pronounce it's real name, and anyway, the longest it had ever lasted them was 9 days, that first time, and since then the name had stuck, being terribly clever as it was). It was the dankest purple money could buy, and the two of them had certainly tried enough to know. 

"Have you seen my vibrator anywhere?" Danielle asked, peeling off her sheer blouse to add to the pile of expensive clothes at the foot of their California King. 

"It's in the kitchen next to the sink."

"What the hell is it doing in the kitchen? We eat in there, you know."

Half-formed puns about eating out slipped through El's brain but the champagne inhibitted her from getting any of them out. Instead, she swiped the offending item off of the drainer and bore it into the bedroom, where Dani was laid out on the plush carpet, looking fucking delectable. 

"I was _cleaning_ it," El sang out, dropping to her knees and crawling over to Dani. Danielle immediately set about packing a bowl, the sticky THC crystals clinging to the corners of the box. Eleanor licked the long column of Danielle neck before passing her the lighter.

"Cheers, babe." Danielle took a long drag from the pipe, holding the smoke in her lungs until the burn became too much. Eleanor had already taken the pipe out of her hands and sucked the smoke deep into her chest, already beginning to feel herself unravel as Dani drew lazy patterns across her stomach with the vibrator.

"Here's to another successful heist," Dani murmured, before disappearing between El's legs.


End file.
